Closer than ever
by A drop of water
Summary: So what happens when two high school enimies are stranded on an island together? New directions go on a boat which crashes, leaving them ship wrecked. I apologise for the summery. They're really not my strong suit.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N So I know I talked about a zombie fic which I still fully intend in doing..eventually. But this stupid idea wouldn't leave my mind. I didn't re-read it so I apologise for all and any mistakes. Hope you enjoy guys. **

Rachel stepped of the bus breathing in the salty air. It felt good to stretch her legs after sitting down for four hours on end. She revelled in the cool air, being on a stuffy school bus for a long period of time with angsty teenagers was not fun and actually made her feel weirdly claustrophobic. Next time she was letting her dads drive her. At least they appreciated the fun in singing travel games and there were no death threats if she didn't stop.

She lugged her extremely heavy suitcase behind her as well as her three rucksacks she'd brought, with a huff. It was proven quite difficult what with her small, unmanly hands and the four handles she had to hold. She felt somebody brush past her knocking over her suitcase in the process and making her drop her other bags along with it.

"God berry do you really need all that shit. We're only here for a week." Santana sneered eyeing the bright pink luggage with distaste as she pulled her single black suitcase of the last step easily.

Rachel huffed then spun around on her heel to face the ever frowning Latina.

"Santana, it is necessary to pack all essentials. If a situation ever arose where-"

"yeah honestly don't care. It was a just a rhetorical question hobbit." Santana spat waving her off before she climbed back on to the bus. She was already riled up from the long bus ride, she could not deal with listening to the dwarf ramble on.

Rachel wanted to point out that Santana was only a few inches taller than her, however the Latina looked like she would kill Rachel, or anyone else, if they even attempted to speak to her. So instead she just watched as the cheerleader reappeared at the bus' entrance with a aluminous yellow suitcase that had a giant smiling duck plastered on the side. She frowned, _surely that wasn't Santana's?_

Her question was answered when a bubbly blonde bounced down the steps behind the Latina, a matching stuffed duck to the one on the suitcase, tucked securely under her arm. _Ahh ok that makes more sense._

She kissed the brunette cheerleader sweetly on the cheek before linking their pinkies, taking the handle of her suitcase of the other girl and pulling her towards an extra bounce in her step.

Rachel watched in awe as Santana's whole demeanour brighten almost immediately. It was fascinating. _How she wished she had that effect on someone.._

Her musings where cut short when she felt the weight of one of her rucksacks being lifted off of her back.

She spun round, her first thought was that she was being mugged, she was about to put her years of self defence classes into action, however she came face to face with the broad chest of one Noah Puckerman.

"Sup, my Jewish American princess." He drawled lifting her bag on to his muscular shoulder.

"What are you doing Noah? are you trying to steal my things? Because I will have you know that-"

"Hey, I don't steal from fellow Jews." He stated cutting her off. "You looked like you might need a hand, plus You have like a shit load of bags, babe." He huffing under the weight as he took a second rucksack of her small frame. Seriously did she expect to be able to carry these all by her self.

She smiled slightly at the gesture. " well then thank you Noah, that's rather chivalrous. And like I already tried to explain to Santana I have the essential things needed for this trip, it's not my fault it took up more space than I expected."

He just nodded easily and fell into step with her as they headed over to where stood, the rest of the glee club gathered around. Each in various states of stretching there stiff limbs.

"Right guys!" The curly haired teacher started, clapping his hands together. "Get ready for a whole week of team bonding time! We are going to come back closer than ever! And then we can prepare for regionals!" His over enthusiastic tone was not at all infectious as most of the club just groaned in response. It didn't faze him though as he shouldered his backpack and cast a wide smile towards the group. "Follow me guys."

* * *

The ship was _huge_. The glee Clubbers looked on in awe as they walked up the pathway leading to the entrance of the ship. Artie being wheeled by . These were after all just a bunch of kids from Lima, Ohio most of them had never saw a boat up close before. Rachel was the only one feeling anything but excitement as she gripped tightly to metal railing on her left. Her stomach twisting uncomfortably as she side eyed the deep blue water underneath her.

* * *

Once they got to what seemed to be the reception of the boat, everyone dropped their luggage with a content sigh and sat down in the waiting area, as went to the desk to collect their cabin keys.

Rachel plopped down into a green plush armchair, closed her eyes and tried to take her mind of the fact that soon enough they'd be in the middle of the ocean on a 100,000 ton ship. _Logically that should be impossible to float right?_

Noah placed her bags on the floor in front of her along with his own before sitting down on the arm of her chair.

He turned to the small girl who looked like she was seconds away from throwing up.

"Hey Jew babe you feelin' ok? Your lookin' a little pale." He said his voice uncharacteristically concerned.

Rachel cracked an eye open and nodded jerkily. "Just a little sea sick is all." She chocked out taking a few deep breaths trying to prevent the oncoming wave of nausea.

Noah eyed her sceptically but nodded all the same.

"Well" he started trying to help take her mind off it. "just think about something else... _Like_ that were in for a week of the three S'. _Sun Sea and Sex_!" he shouted fist pumping, which caught the attention of a old couple walking by, who frowned at the outburst giving the pair disapproving looks. Rachel apologised profoundly, sliding a little lower in her seat, whilst Noah remained unfazed his eyes glazed over as he stared unfocused at the wall behind Rachel, _probably fantasising about this weeks sexcapades_, she summarised with a grimace. "God I bet there are a lot of hot moms on board. They said this was for family's as well right?" He asked turning towards Rachel who had her lip curled in disgust a light blush painted on her cheeks from the stares coming there way.

"Really Noah do you have to be so crude!" She scolded swatting his arm and ducking her head when she caught the older couples judging eyes again.

Puck just laughed clapping her on the shoulder. "live a little berry. We're away from Lima for a week, hell most kids in Lima have never even saw the sea up close before. Enjoy it. " she rolled her eyes and he smirked in accomplishment at having distracted her.

At that moment came back one hand full of door keys, the other holding a small piece of paper.

"Right guys, gather round." He called to all the glee clubbers lounging about. "I've got a list here with who's going to be sharing a room. Now I want no complaints. You've got who you've got. no changing. rules are rules." he scanned the list putting the bundle of keys down on the small coffee table next to him. "I'll start with the boys. "

"We've got Artie and Mike in room 202."

Both boys shared a weary glance. even though Artie had said he was over it, both boys still had tension over the whole Tina thing. But like mr. Shue said no changing, right.

"Puck and matt, room 202."

They glanced at each other before shrugging in agreement, Sure they weren't the best of friends but it could have been worse. Besides its not like puck would be spending much time in his own cabin anyways. _there were cougars out on the prowl who would kill for a night with the puckasurus._

"So that leaves Finn and Kurt, room 203."

the guys and Santana tried to stifle their laughter at the revelation. Kurt on the other hand looked like Christmas had come early, while Finn stood uncomfortably, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red while stammered a response.

"Mr. Shue, you can't- I don't- Cant Kurt like stay with the girls. And I can have my own room or something. Or-or I can room with one of the other dudes! sure it'll be a tight squeeze but-" the teacher held up his hand to stop the boys rambling.

" sorry but i said no changing Finn. Rules are rules." The curly haired teacher replied smiling apologetically. Finn crossed his arms over his chest and sulked silently whilst his friends taunted him not even trying to hold back there laughter anymore.

"Oh grow up!" Kurt snapped at the immature display in front of him, then he threw a coy smile in Finns direction.

The tall boy open and closed his mouth a few times his face burning before he stomped over to a chair further away from the group brooding quietly.

"Right.. Well then, onto the girls." Will said awkwardly after handing each boy their cabin key. " girls your on the floor below. First, in room 109 we have ..._Brittany and Santana?_" His brow furrowed, he could of swore he hadn't paired them together, he thought as he re-read over the list In front of him.

Both girls wore a wide smile, Santana's more of a smirk, as they linked pinkies and walked over to pluck their key from the still confused teachers hand.

".._Okay_ well, um next in room 110 we have, Tina and Mercedes." Their was no problem there as both girls were close friends, however an angry voice sounded form the seat behind them.

"No! No way am I left sharing a room with RuPaul!" The group parted revelling a very mad Quinn.

The angry blonde stood up placing down her book and marched over to , snatching the piece of paper out of his hands, crumpling it up and dropping it on the floor. "Change. it." She growled.

The teacher would be lying if he said he wasn't intimidated because now he knew what the guys were always talking about when they said scary Quinn. but like he said rules were rules.

"I-I'm sorry Quinn." He said mentally scolding the stutter in his voice. " but like I said to Finn no changing. It wouldn't be fair." He sounded genuinely apologetic.

"Anyone but _her_." Quinn stressed sounding actually a little desperate, her eyes were wide and pleading.

Rachel wrapped her arms around her body self consciously, trying to keep her features neutral. _She wasn't that bad, was she_?

Finn however piped up at this. "I have an idea!" He shouted jumping up. Reminding everybody that he was still there, His bad mood clearly forgotten as a goofy smile pulled at his lips.

"Well That can't be good." Santana muttered making half the group snicker. Finn didn't hear or chose to ignore her as he strode to the front.

"Well Quinn doesn't want to share with Rachel and I don't want to share with Kurt so why don't we just like swap?" He smiled like it was the simplest thing. "I'm sure Quinn would rather room with kurt, like she said anyone else right? plus I totally wouldn't mind sharing with Rach. " he said giving said girl a lopsided smile.

there was a variety of different responses.

"Finn you know it's boys with boys and girls with girls. Schools rules not mine."

"You just wanna get into the midgets pants."

"He can't be serious."

His lopsided smile stayed intact though as he stared at Rachel in what was suppose to be a charming way. The petite brunette furrowed her brow.

"Finn that's hardly appropriate. While I know Quinn has an _Obvious_ dislike for me, said no changing." She glanced out the corner of her eye at the blonde who was now looking at the floor her face sporting an unreadable expression.

Finn looked like a kicked puppy at being shot down so Mr. Shuester took this as his cue to intervene. " guys how about we all get unpacked and into our rooms." He said breaking the growing tension. "if anybody needs me ill be in room 316."

With that everyone heaved there luggage back up and trudged to there assigned cabins. Rachel briefly wondering why the school had only one adult to supervise a group of teens on his own away from the country, _was that even legal?_

* * *

Quinn shoved the key in the lock twisting it harshly, before shoving the door open and storming in.

Rachel shuffled in after, taking slightly longer from the amount of luggage she dragged behind her.

Once the cabin door was shut the tension in the room was almost smothering.

Quinn apparently had decided it best to ignore the other girls existence completely, as she turned her back flipping open her suitcase and started unpacking, albeit a little angrily.

The slamming of the draws made Rachel flinch as she timidly sat down on the edge of her single bed only a few feet away from Quinn's. this week was certainly going to be... _Interesting_. For lack of better word.

By now most of Quinns things were un packed and placed, rather carelessly in Rachel's opinion, in the cabins draws. The blonde seemed to have calmed down a notch now as she knelt on the floor an array of books surrounding her.

_Who needs that many books over a week? Seriously it took Rachel almost a week to get through the first few chapters, let alone a dozen books._

Quinn must have sensed her staring because she snapped her head up, eyes immediately locking with Rachel's the anger appearing back almost instantly.

"What are you looking at Manhands!?" She barked.

Rachel bit her lip, she didn't understand Quinns hatred for her. Sure at school it was basically almost a rule to slushie and insult the so called 'losers' but the girl was acting worse now when it was just the two of them, no one to put pressure on the cheerleader. No high school food chain. She just didn't get it.

"Well?" Quinn spat her eyes burning into the brunettes soul.

Rachel opened her mouth to ask the girl what her problem was, however she was cut off by an automatic voice coming through the built in speakers in the roof.

_" welcome all passengers, this message is to let you all know that we will be setting sail shortly. If you have any queries or concerns their is always more than one member of staff around each floor who will be happy to help at any time._ "

This robotic voice carried on reciting some rules and safety hazards before ending with a '_we hope you enjoy your stay here_.' Leaving the room back to silence.

Rachel didn't even realise her hands had a near death grip on the bed sheets nor did she realise that she was sort of hyperventilating. All that was going through her mind was the fact that soon they'd be out at sea, no land in sight, on an extremely heavy ship. Far away from Lima, from her dads, who weren't even here to comfort her and tell her everything's going to be ok. she'd never felt so alone in her life.

"Berry."

Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut trying to erase the scenes from titanic from her mind.

"Berry!"

Her fingers dug painfully into the mattress while her chest heaved up and down.

"Rachel!"

That got her attention.

Her eyes flew open and she was temporarily startled by the proximity of the blonde girl who had appeared in front of her.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn asked her voice lacking its usual bite and instead was filled with slight concern, which went unnoticed by Rachel who sat her mind focusing solely on one thing.

"That was the first time you called me Rachel." She breathed out her panic attack momentarily forgotten.

Quinn furrowed her brow an unreadable expression painting her face, the same one as in the reception area, however it was gone before Rachel had time to decipher exactly what it was.

"What the hell just happened?" She asked choosing to ignore Rachel's comment.

The brunette blushed slightly, embarrassed that this had happened in front of Quinn of all people. But of course she was sharing a room with the girl, the truth was bound to come out sometime. She looked down at her lap in a weak attempt to hide her heated face.

"It was nothing. It's stupid really." She mumbled eyes still downcast.

"That wasn't nothing berry, you had a freaking panic attack out of nowhere." She stated incredulously.

"Really Quinn its nothing." She said trying in vain to get the blonde to let go of the subject.

"Tell. Me." Scary Quinn was back and Rachel briefly wondered how someone could change there personality so quickly. It was disconcerting.

The smaller girl sighed she should probably just get it over with.

"..."

"What was that?"

"I can't swim." She whispered quietly, but it was loud enough for the other girl to hear.

She waited for the inevitable mocking laughter or the string of insults.

But it never came.

She glanced up at the blonde who was looking down at her curiously.

"...I don't see how that is relevant?" She stated slowly though it came out more of a question.

Rachel blushed further at having to explain her self.

"I- Im... I don't. I'm just worried that the ship is going to sink."

Silence.

She carried on in a ramble trying to explain her self.

"It's just- that this ship weighs- it weighs over 100,000 tons and-and how does that even- it's not logically possible for it to float. It just- it doesn't make sense. and if it sunk I'd drown and-and...and the titanic." She finished lamely her heart rate having increased rapidly.

Quinn bit her lip, brow furrowed and once again that same unreadable expression appearing over her face only to disappear moments later.

"Why did you come then?" She asked pursing her lips in thought.

"Quinn I'm glee clubs Co-captain. Though I should just call my self the captain since Finn helps in no way. This is an experience that will bond us all together as a team. Unite us. I couldn't miss this."

Quinn nodded understandingly and reached out to put a hand on the other girls shoulder before realising what she was doing and retracting it like it had physically burnt her. She spun around walking over to her side of the room and opening one of her draws then fished out a bathing suit before turning back to the other girl.

"Well I guess that your not coming to the pool then?" She asked walking towards the bathroom.

"I doubt you'd want me to anyway." She mumbled before she could stop her self.

Quinn paused looking slightly offended before she clenched her jaw her eyes narrowing slightly before stomping into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Rachel winced at the sound, scolding herself for having to open her big mouth. She just ruined what had been the first moment where Quinn was actually civil towards her.

She groaned into her pillow laying her head down, deciding to take a nap. It was only five O'clock she noted but she was really tired. Before she even had time to come up with an excuse, to wait until a reasonable hour that wouldn't effect her body clock, she'd already fell asleep.

* * *

Rachel woke with a start when her body was threw of the bed.

_What the-?_

She let out a squeak when she landed in freezing water. _Wait water?_ Her eyes flew open as she spluttered and coughed up the salty liquid.

_What the hell was happening_? She wiped at her eyes and looked around the room.

_Oh_.

Her stomach dropped and the twisted feeling as though it was knotting itself tightly.

_No. No this couldn't be happening. She was still dreaming, she had to be._

_This was just a very vivid nightmare that's all._

She shivered as the ice cold water sloshed about hastily, making her splutter and watched one of Quinn's soaked through books floated past. She attempted to stand heaving her self up on unsteady legs, using the bedside table. The water was almost knee high now.

_how had she slept through all this?_

_She hadn't. It was just a dream. It had to be._

The ship shook violently making her tumble over, head first into the chilling slaty water she coughed and rubbed at the sting in her eyes pushing her self up for air. She groped around for something steady to hold on to, until she grasped onto what seemed to be a bed post and clung to it for dear life.

Her vision was bleary and the water kept spraying her face so it was hard to see. She didn't know if she was crying since her face was already wet, but then a strangled sob ripped from her chest indicating that yes she was.

_This wasn't a dream._

She was going to drown. or freeze to death which ever happened first.

The water level was rising rapidly until it was up to her chest sloshing around slapping her in the face, this was so much worse than a slushie.

She unwillingly let go of the bed post and waded through the thrashing water towards the door.

She couldn't stay here.

Her eyes instinctively shut when another small wave slapped her in the face whilst her hand blindly felt for the handle.

She fumbled for a minute her grip slipping, but Once she found it she pushed the door with as much strength as her restricted movements would allow.

It wasn't much better in the hallway if anything the water was higher and as soon as her door opened she was pushed under water by the small tidal wave streaming into her room.

Her arms flailed until she was back up gasping and spluttering for air.

The lights in the hallway flickered above her and it felt like a scene straight out of Titanic. How her nightmares have became a reality.

Another rush over water lapped against the walls and she strained her neck to stay above it.

It was no use.

The water level was rising and she just wasn't tall enough.

It got higher. Her chin. Her lips. Then her nose. Until she was fully submerged under the icy salt water.

Sound was gone. Everything just slowed down, like she was in a bubble. A freezing cold, bubble.

Her lungs burned in protest at the lack of oxygen and she strived to hold off the inevitable a little longer.

_But why? What was the use? She was going to die anyway what was the point in prolonging it a few extra seconds._

With that thought in mind she let go of her hold and inhaled.

It was a terrifying feeling as she breathed in and no air was getting to her lungs, just the bitter taste of sea water drowning her from the insides.

Her eyes closed to there own accord and her limbs floated up beside her.

She didn't even register the pair of arms Incircle her waist and drag her through the water trying to keep her head above sea level.

"Come on berry, don't you dare die on me!"

Rachel remained unconscious not feeling the wet hand slapping her equally wet cheek in a failed attempt to wake her.

The arms then pulled her up the stairs that with each step the water started to lessen.

Rachel was placed on her back. Hands pumped heavily against her chest. Soft lips blowing air into her lungs. Mumbled prayers. Disguised tears.

"Please god. Don't do this. Not her. Fuck!"

The hands pumped faster and harder. More air was blew into the girls mouth.

"Wake up, Rachel! Wake up!"

Around them passengers scurried around. Some screaming in terror, others crying silently. Children wailed for parents who would never come. Men and women slid along the deck as the ship turned slightly. No one paying any mind too the two girls in the middle of the chaos.

Suddenly Rachel chocked, coughing up the deathly water. The sudden noise startled the other girl who watched, in amazement as the brunette came back to life front of her.

Rachel blinked lazily a few times after all the liquid had been regurgitated, before her bloodshot eyes landed on the person knelt in front of her.

Quinn's hair stuck to the side of her face, her make up smudged down her cheeks and her clothes soaked through.

The small brunette then looked at her surroundings. At the panicked, terrified people. At the water that had now consumed half of the enormous ship. At the familiar empty wheelchair which lay on its side, that she refused to acknowledge since the reality of it was just to hard to bare.

_"It's not a dream."_ She whispered her voice coming out rough and hoarse.

Quinn didn't hear as she tried to lift the brunette to her feet whilst managing not to slip on the wet floor.

"We have to get moving!" The blonde shouted over all the noise.

Rachel stared at her disbelief written all over her face. "To where!?" She shouted back her throat aching from the pressure.

Quinn's eyes scanned around the area before she tugged on Rachel's hand pulling her towards the rails of the ships edge. The smaller girl looked down at the deep, dark water that crashed against the ships sides. She shivered. Wether it was from the cold or the idea she would be down there soon she didn't know. Maybe both.

Quinn grasped her shoulders spinning the brunette to face her.

"Do you trust me!?" She shouted.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut. She knew what was coming.

"Rachel open your eyes! Do you trust me!?" She yelled shaking the other girl slightly.

Rachel complied her head nodding the barest hint.

"Then we have to jump!"

At that Rachel shook her head her eyes wide, even though she had already know what the blonde was going to say.

"It's the only way!"

"Quinn I can't swim!" She shouted back her eyes burning with tears and the remaining salt water from earlier.

A wet hand gripped her own tightly.

"I won't let anything happen to you._ I promise_."

She looked into wide hazel eyes and found nothing but sincerity.

"Ok." She mouthed the words getting lodged in her throat.

Quinn held her hand as they climbed over the railing and squeezed tighter when they both looked down into the deep thrashing water that looked almost black in the night.

And then they jumped.

**A/N I feel like I should let you know I wrote the last half whilst half asleep Since Schools a bitch and really takes a hold on my life I'm nearly always half or fully asleep these days. **

**anyways let me know what you think? If you want me to carry on with it the next chapter will be on the island. And that where the fun begins right? **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N so here is the next chapter, I tried to update quickly since it's a Sunday and I'd have to wait another week to even start writing it if I waited. I didn't have time to re-read it so I apologise for any mistakes made. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

The sun beat down heavily on tan skin, skin that was getting darker the longer she lay there. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and the small of her back making her already damp clothes stick to her uncomfortably. Cool water lapped softly at her bare feet.

Just the gentle sound of the waves was all that could be heard.

Rachel stirred ever so slightly when she felt a light tickle on her skin. Her arm jerking in reflex to remove the source of the unwanted feeling.

The tickling stopped and her body relaxed back onto the sand.

A moment later it was back again and Rachel's brow furrowed in irritation. Her fingers twitching on the soft sand. Eyes flittering behind closed lids before fully opening, followed by an uncontrollable groan ripping from the small girls throat.

Rachel blinked heavily trying to clear her eyes.

_Where was she?_

Peeling her tongue from the roof of her mouth she took a deep breath in through her nose.

Her mouth felt so dry as she struggled to swallow the none existent saliva. _She needed water, this could not be at all good for her voice_. She didn't even have the energy to panic over that thought.

Something tickled her arm again and she snapped her eyes down to the limb.

A huge, red crab stared back at her.

She screeched, which probably wasn't the best idea due to her throats current state, as she flailed her arms around scrambling backwards through the sand. Her muscles burned in protest at the movement and her throat pulsed achingly.

The crab scuttled off burying its self under a near by rock.

Rachel lay there propped up by her arms, trying in vain to ignore her aching muscles and cotton mouth. for the first time since she woke up took in her surroundings.

Clear blue water stretched for miles in the distance meeting the equally clear blue sky at the horizon, not a boat nor any land in sight. behind her, Soft white sand covered a fair bit of land before stopping, trees starting to growing in its place. Trees that Rachel had defiantly never saw in Lima before. Vines wrapped around there narrow trunks and wild flowers of various different colours grew at its base. It looked like some sort of foreign jungle.

Turning her head to the side, she noted that the trees stretched as far as the sand width wise, and that she couldn't exactly see where they stopped as the land seemed to round further down.

She was on an island.

That was her first conclusion, because let's face it she had saw her fist share of stranded on an island movies and her daddy may or may not have had a minor obsession with the tv series _lost_, which he had forced her to watch with him until she grudgingly admitted it was quite good.

This certainly looked like an island.

An island in the middle of nowhere.

_Oh god. She was stranded on an island alone in the middle of nowhere._

If she had any energy left in her body she would be hyperventilating right now.

_What was she going to do?_

She asked her self, rubbing sand grains from the side of her face.

Firstly she decided, she defiantly needed to cool down. Her body felt like it was on fire, she had no idea how long she had been lying in the sun.

So using whatever little strength she could muster she pushed her self up, her unsteady legs making her wobble almost falling face first a couple of times, before she reached the edge of the water a few feet away.

The second the cool water touched her bare feet a soft gasp pushed its way past her lips, her legs moving to there own accord as she walked deeper into the gentle sea. Though she stopped once it was at waist height not forgetting the fact she could not swim.

The clear blue liquid looked so good and refreshing and her throat was so, so dry. She lowered her face to it pushing away the pressing matter that yes this was salt water and yes it would only make her sore through that much worse.

However before she submerged her face, something caught her eye.

A rather large rock stuck out of the water a fair bit away, though that was not what grabbed her attention. No it was what was floating next to the rock that piqued Rachel's curiosity.

"Could it be?" She whispered to herself holding up her hand in attempt to shield her eyes from the sun. Hoping to god that this was not her lack of hydration or possible sun stroke playing tricks on her.

Her eyes never strayed from the thing floating at the base of the rock. The thing that was shapeD suspiciously like a body.

As she waded closer her suspicions were confirmed that yes it was indeed a body although the closer she got the more familiar the floating body seemed. She was almost in reaching distance when her fogged up brain clicked the face into recognition.

"Oh my god, Quinn!" She yelped, but it came out hoarse and scratchy.

She surged through the water making it slosh which in turn caused Quinn's unconscious body to gently bump into the rock.

Rachel reached out pulling the blonde girl towards her, who she only now realised was drifting next to a black suitcase.

Her eyes widened as the most recent of memories flooded through her brain.

_They jumped._

_Rachel's muscles tensing as her body was dropped into the icy liquid. She sunk lower and lower, her legs flailing in attempt to resurface. The inundated feeling of panic spiking through her body._

_Her hand that was still tightly clasped to Quinn's was tugged upwards bringing the rest of her body in the same direction._

_A dramatic gasp tore from her lungs as she inhaled the cold night air. Goosebumps prickling her skin that wasn't currently under the water._

_"Are you ok?" Quinn shouted. trying to keep Rachel above sea level by just her hand was proven impossible as she watched the small brunette struggle to not drown. She gave up letting go of the other girls hand only to immediately wrap it around her waist bringing their faces only inches apart._

_"F-fine." Rachel spluttered, shivering. "I-it's freezingg."_

_Quinn nodded in agreement as she tread the water keeping them both afloat._

_"We need to find something t-to grab onto. I-I don't t-think I can keep us up f-for much-h longer." The blonde clenched her jaw to try and stop her chattering teeth. No such luck. "Fuck it's cold!" She exclaimed._

_Rachel didn't even flinch at the outburst nor did she scold her for swearing. Her sole focus was on the below freezing temperature of the water. It was so damn cold. Her grip tightened on Quinn's shoulders._

_The cheerleader didn't notice as her eyes scanned the area around her._

_Passengers of all ages crowded the harsh water, in various states of panic and distress all trying to grasp the nearest thing to them. No face of any familiarity she noted despondently. Trying to erase the onslaught of images bombarding her mind of each one of her friends gasping for their last breath._

_She forced her eyes away from the wailing mother who cradled her small child tightly, who's skin was a sickly shade of blue._

_Then she saw it. A wide black suitcase floating in reaching distance._

_Immediately her hand shot out pulling it towards her._

_"Hold on Rachel!" She shouted lifting her upper body onto the floating luggage and pulling the brunette up with her so that they were both half on top of it hands clasped tightly._

_The waves crashing into them soaked their heads and made it that much harder to stay on top of the suitcase, their hands occasionally slipping but they managed to get a grip again. They were so focused on staying together that they hadn't noticed that they were being pulled further and further away from the ship._

The last thing Rachel remembered was a particularly large wave tumbling on top of them before she washed up on this island.

She dragged Quinn by the scuff of her shirt with one hand, careful not to choke the girl, and the suitcase by the handle in the other over to the dry sand. which was rather difficult given her lack of momentum at the current moment.

Once a safe distance away from the water Rachel flung the case down a few feet away and her legs finally buckled sending her collapsing to her knees. Luckily she caught Quinn safely before she hit the ground and managed to gently lay her down, hand securely placed behind her head.

First things first she needed to check if the girl had a pulse.

Her fingers stroked the wet blonde hair out the way of the girls pale neck before placing two trembling fingers against her pulse point.

Sighing in relief when she felt a soft but steady beat under

She then leaned in so her ear was just brushing the other girls lips and listened for the tell tale sound of breathing. Satisfied when she felt soft puffs of air hitting her ear.

Rachel pulled back, content knowing the girl was alive, and took in the sight before her.

Seeing Quinn so peaceful was as rare as a Bigfoot sighting. The blonde always seemed so angry with the world and no matter how neutral she kept her expression there was always some sort of sadness in her eyes.

Rachel had been able to observer the other girl since Quinn must have some sort of sensor to when someone looked at her because as soon as Rachel's eyes fell on her, a second later she was staring into fiery hazel eyes and hearing a harsh. '_What the hell are you staring at, hobbit!' _Or some other snapped insult.

However now, looking at the blonde, with the sun shining on her lightly sun burnt face illuminating her features, damp blonde hair sprawled out around her head.

She looked like an angel.

Before she could stop her self, the brunettes hand reached out and brushed her finger tips over a wet, pale cheek.

Quinn's eyebrows twitched in response. Her body ever soapy regaining consciousness.

Rachel carried on her ministrations and watched in amusement as the blonde scrunched up her nose and pursed her lips at the unwelcome tickling on her face. Only retracting her hand when a groggy groan tumbled from the blondes mouth.

Pale eyelids fluttered open for a millisecond before screwing back shut, after being temporarily blinding by the bright light of the sun.

"_What the actual fuck_." Quinn mumbled her whole body aching and her head now thumping in pain.

Rachel scooted over so her head blocked the harsh rays and watched as Quinn slowly opened her eyes again.

Quinn could only make out the silhouette of a person leaning over her before her eyes adjusted and she could just about make out who it was.

"Berry?" She muttered squinting her eyes to see better.

"Why you on top of me?" She slurred out. Her brain felt like it had its own heart beat and she wasn't exactly sure where she was or what was happening right now.

Rachel looked down in confusion, then blushed only now noticing that she had somehow ended up straddling the girl beneath her. she clambered off mumbling apologies.

"Sorry, I- you were unconscious.." She croaked out. Then frowned at how that sounded.

thankfully Quinn didn't seem to notices as she once again focused on shielding her eyes from the burning sun, a pained whimper sounding from her mouth.

"_Where am I?_" She asked throwing her arm over her eyes and laying back down into the sand.

Rachel sat next to her, her back facing the sun as she stared at the jungle ahead.

"You should probably wake up a bit more before I explain." The brunette whispered biting her lip, she was not sure how Quinn was going to react to being told they were stranded on an island together. Maybe now with no one to witness it or stop her she might actually kill her. _Oh god, there where plenty of viable excuses with no one to vouch against her, Quinn could say Rachel attacked her and it was purely self defence._

She looked back down at the blonde who lay peaceful her arm covering half her face.

"I think you should go back into the sea, you know to cool off a bit. I don't know how long you've been lying in the sun, it could be dangerous."

Quinn hummed in agreement but made no move to get up.

"Quinn come on, the longer you lie here the more damage it's going to do. Your already sunburnt and I don't know about you but I'm not carrying any sunscreen on me." She said her throat burning in protest reminding her that she needed water. _Soon_.

"S'matter with your voice?" Quinn mumbled moving her arm up a fraction to get a glimpse at the other girl.

" sever dehydration, I think. I'm hoping its nothing that will have a lasting effect. " she whispered wincing at the crack in her voice.

" 'en drink some water." Sighed the blonde rubbing at her temple with her free arm. She felt as though her head had been repeatedly rammed into a brick wall.

"Quinn I'm going to help lift you into the sea ok? Then I can try to explain everything."

Rachel didn't wait for an answer before she hooked her arms around the blondes waist and hoisted them both up. They wobbled at first, their weak legs failing to hold them up, however Rachel managed to carry them both to the edge of the sea. wading the water up to knee height before sitting down, pulling Quinn onto her lap.

The cheerleader hissed at the contact of cool water Connecting with her burnt skin but other than that made no noise of protest to their current position.

Rachel cradled the other girl firmly and lowered the back of her head into the sea, tenderly running a hand through long blonde hair.

Quinn sighed contently at the gentle liquid cooling her lightly burnt scalp.

After a few moments of laying there she opened her eyes to find Rachel staring back at her and for the first time, she bit back the string or insults on the tip of her tongue instead choosing a muttered '_thank you_' before moving out of the other girls lap, the position suddenly feeling far to intimate.

"You feeling better?" Rachel rasped out.

Quinn didn't answer and when Rachel looked back at the other girl she saw a look of confusion, shock and maybe disbelief covering the blondes features.

"Where-where are we?" She whispered, her eyes surveying the area around her For the first time.

Rachel sighed. "I'm not exactly sure. I think it's an island of sorts but I can't know for definite."

Quinn shook her head in disbelief "and how..how did we get here?"

"Don't you remember anything? The ship? It crashed and we jumped-" she was cut off by Quinn

"Yeah, no I remember that. But just_ how did we get here._" She shook her head grumbling a quite 'this can't be happening.' before standing up, her legs now able to hold her weight, and staggered back to the sand.

Rachel followed not too far behind and sat down beside her, though kept her distance. The thought that Quinn could get away with murder still present in her mind.

Both girls sat in silence for a while feeling that harsh rays of the sun heat their skin, for Rachel this wasn't much of a problem since she was naturally able to tan well. Quinn however was getting redder the longer they stayed there.

"Quinn you should really not sit in direct sunlight especially being unprotected." Her voice cracked a few times and overall the sound was no louder than a whisper. But the blonde heard her easily over the only sound being that of the gentle waves.

"And you should drink some water, berry. You sound like an old man." She shot back no real malice behind her words. Rachel ignored the minor insult and replied nonetheless.

"The only water around is the sea, Quinn. and that would do more damage than good."

Quinn pursed her lips in response and stared out at the stretch of sea beyond her. It irked Rachel that the blonde refused to look at her but she stayed silent she needed to rest her voice anyway. God only knows what will happen if this is permanent once they get home. _If_ they get home...

"Have you looked in that suitcase?" Quinn asked pulling Rachel from her rather depressing thoughts.

The brunette turned her head to the direction in which Quinn's gaze was pointed, her eyes landed on the black suitcase that had completely slipped her mind.

"I-well no, I was preoccupied." She admitted.

Quinn looked at her for a moment the same unreadable expression that she wore on the ship gracing her features, before she shifted her gaze back to the luggage and with a sigh heaved her self up. Rachel hot on her heels.

Once they got to it Quinn crouched down flipping the latches sending a quick prayer of thanks that it didn't have a lock or combination on it. Rachel watched over her shoulder in anticipation.

She pushed the lid open and both girls surveyed the contents.

A pair of men's pumps, a few pairs of clothing ( also men's), sunscreen and aloe Vera (much to Rachel's relief), a laptop (clearly had water damage), a few bottles of water ( Rachel almost cried at the sight.), a few medicine bottles, a book that was soaked through, a black baseball cap, a small box of breakfast bars (hopefully weren't too damaged) and some other small things in the pockets.

Without hesitation Quinn picked up one of the slightly warm bottles of water and handed it to Rachel, not even glancing up. The smaller girl beamed at the gesture. _Maybe Quinn wouldn't try to kill her after all._

Rachel unscrewed the lid hurriedly and all but inhaled the water. Almost moaning in pleasure at the soothing feeling. Once she had gulped down the contents she opened her eyes, that had subconsciously fallen shut.

Quinn was looking at her, signature eyebrow raised, amusement swirling in those hazel eyes. Rachel blushed in slight embarrassment, the blonde however chose not to comment and carried on rummaging through the suitcase.

Rachel tossed the now empty bottle back into the suitcase when she was handed the pair of pumps. She looked down in confusion.

"Why are you handing me _men's_ shoes?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Overlooking the fact that their _men's_. I'm assuming you've lost your shoes, since I don't see them anywhere. And unless you want to walk through that jungle-" she said jerking her head in the direction of the trees. "-bare foot. I suggest you stop being picky." She sighed placing the shoes at Rachel's feet and continuing her search through the case.

Rachel frowned. "Wait.. A _jungle_? Why would we be walking through a jungle?" She asked confusion lacing her tone.

Quinn glanced up out of the side of her eye. "what did you think we were just going to sit here until we run out of supplies?" She asked incredulously.

"Well..yeah." Rachel shrugged. " Quinn we can't go through a jungle, we don't know what things live in there. Or were it leads. If we stay here we can wait see if a boat comes by or something."

"No ones coming for us Rachel." she whispered. "Do you see that?" Quinn asked pointing over the trees. Rachel strained her neck but couldn't see anything.

"No. All I see are trees."

Quinn sighed in exasperation. "It's because your so damn short, here walk backwards."

Rachel let the insult to her height slide as she walked backwards through the soft hot sand, Quinn following suit.

Once she felt water hit the soles of her feet Quinn spoke again.

"Surely you see it now."

Rachel did see it barely, but she still saw it. The tip of a mountain or maybe a volcano it was hard to tell, though she was confused as to why this was important.

"Yeah, that is if your talking about that mountain?" She asked turning to the other girl.

Quinn nodded. " yeah. Because maybe this isn't actually an island, maybe it's just the coast and there is civilisation somewhere. If we get on to that we'll be able to see all around." She turned to look at Rachel. "You can stay here and wait for help that may never come if you want to. But I'm going." She walked back over to the suitcase and shut it down, leaving the shoes out in hope that Rachel would come with her. She told herself it was because she'd feel guilty if she left the brunette on her own.

Rachel walked over to Quinn before sitting down on the sand beside her. She then picked up the shoes that were thankfully a small mans and tied them on tightly, before standing up and turning to Quinn.

"Lead the way Fabray."

* * *

**A/N so let me know what you think? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N so sorry for the really long updated, I have my reasons, but I do apologise. I also want to apologise for this chapters shortness :/ but I did want to just give you guys something while I had the time to write. And I'm also sorry for any mistakes I've made, I don't have time to read over it. Well enough apologising now I just want to thank every one who followed/reviewed/favourited it means a lot. If anyone on here is also reading what past demons we may have I'm going to try and update that as soon as I can. Well, let me know what you think?**

* * *

They had been walking for hours.

Rachel had whined continuously about stopping to rest but the blonde pointedly ignored her, her mind already occupied to its full capacity.

The brunette lifted her arm, using the back of her hand to wipe the sweat away from her forehead as she looked at Quinn in front, who was leading the way, suitcase in a tight grip.

she then looked back behind her, the beach was long gone now. The only way was forward. They weren't following a trail, since their wasn't one, so the ground was uneven and she was consistently looking down for anything that may cause her to fall. However her head snapped up when she heard the blonde curse loudly a few feet away.

"Oh for fuck sake!"

Quinn stopped, tugging the handle of the suitcase that's wheel was currently jammed in between the roots sticking out the ground. The blonde grunted as she used all her strength to pull. Nothing. Cursing again she kicked the trunk of the tree in frustration growling at the thing, before sighing miserably and resting her head on her hands.

Rachel stood awkwardly not quite sure what to do. _Should she console the blonde?should she try and help?_ Her gaze drifted down to the source of the blondes current anger and she decided to try and help.

Bending down she yanked on one of the more weaker looking roots, succeeding when she pulled it from the ground. The root was then tossed over her shoulder as she pulled at a thin vine, that had wrapped its self between the wheel and lifted the suitcase safely to more flat looking ground. _Well that was easy.._

"I don't understand why you insisted on taking the suitcase since it's only slowing us down." Rachel muttered wiping the dry mud from her knees. "My legs are aching, since we've stopped already can we find somewhere to rest for the night?" She asked distractedly as she tied the laces tighter on the oversized shoes she was sporting.

Quinn rubbed at her face a few times in agitation before turning to the brunette, a look of barely contained frustration pinching her features.

"Oh then I suppose you'd prefer to carry the supplies?" She spat and Rachel immediately tensed as she saw the HBIC slip into play. "Listen berry, I am trying to stay calm here, for your sake, but I'm stranded on this island with _you_ of all people. My skin is on fire, I'm dehydrated and I'm certain that if I didn't take sue Sylvester's three month corse on motivation I would've collapsed by now. I do not need to listen to your whining on top of that!" Her eyes were blazing by the end of her mini rant and she was panting slightly.

Rachel stood timidly her gaze now downcast, avoiding the angry eyes boring into her skull.

All the pent up, overwhelming feelings, from the minute she stepped on to the boat, to almost drowning, to the panic about losing her voice, to the sheer dread that she may be stranded alone on an island and on top of all that the total exhaustion she was feeling just made her loose control of her emotions.

Her lip trembled and tears welled up in her eyes.

Quinn noticed the quiver of Rachel's chin and immediately realised what was happening, the fire in her eyes now rapidly dying. _Berry normally took criticism and insults with a stiff upper lip_, she'd actually never saw the brunette cry before. It was disconcerting.

"Stop crying berry." She demanded. She was never good with crying people, especially now that she can't exactly walk away from the situation.

However that just spurred the brunette on, a soft whimper tumbling from her lips.

"Berry I mean it. _Stop_. _Crying_."

Quinn knew she should probably curb her tone into one of a more soft caring nature but she was desperately trying to stop the other girl, before she went into full fledged wailing. _She should not have to deal with this._

"I-I'm s-sor-ry." Rachel blubbered tears falling as she screwed her eyes shut, arms wrapping around her body self consciously.

Quinn mentally face palmed. _Great_.

If she was going to stop this she needed to be nice to the girl.

So with that thought in mind she softened her features and sucked in a deep breath "Rachel, please stop crying." At the mention of her name the brunette slowly lifted her head. "I didn't mean what I said ok? I'm just exhausted and so damn angry." She sighed rubbing her head, she was never good at apologies.

Rachel sniffled her big brown eyes still shining with tears.

"I think we should set up camp before it gets dark." Trying to change the subject as she looked up at the sky that was considerably less bright than when she'd woken up. It must be getting late.

Rachel sniffled again and wiped at a stray tear trickling down her face. "You did mean it, but it's ok. Look I get that you hate me Quinn and trust me when I say I know I'm the last person you'd want to be stuck on an island with. I'll stop complaining so much I know it's certainly not your fault were stuck here. Actually if anything I should be thanking you, you saved my life Quinn."

The blonde looked at the other girl dumbfounded. How did Rachel always manage to find the good in people. She had just turned from Quinn being mean to her, to thanking the other girl.

She was far to tired to even say anything back, so she just turned around and carried on walking. Hopefully they'd find somewhere that they'd be able to sleep for the night.

After around half an hour more of walking, in silence, the girls found a small clearing with relatively evened out ground.

"Well this is the best were going to get." Quinn sighed letting go of the suitcase.

When she didn't get a response she turned to Rachel who stood silently eyes trained on the ground, waiting for Quinn to make the first move. The blonde hated this. Silent Rachel was unnerving.

"Look Ber-Rachel." She started ignoring her minor slip up "I said I was sorry. what more do you want? Wether we like it or not where stuck here, together. It may not be the ideal situation but we can't change it. So the least we can do it be civil."

Rachel lifted her head to meet the other girls eyes a frown etched onto her forehead.

"I don't know what your talking about. I am being civil. I told you I wouldn't complain and I'm not."

"I didn't mean to be silent!"

"Well then what do you expect me to say Quinn? It's not like we have anything to talk about, before the ship wreck we were what some people my describe as enemies."

That shut Quinn up.

The blonde stood for a moment her mouth closed in a thin line, she hadn't thought about it that way. Rachel was right they didn't really have anything to talk about. All their past conversations had been arguments.

So instead of saying anything back she turned around to the suitcase and began to set up their make shift 'camp' for the night.

After an hour and a half of failed attempts at huts, hammocks and even twig shelters both girls realised that this wasn't like a movie were they'd suddenly be a pro at surviving on an island and that the only way they were sleeping tonight, was on the floor.

"I'm not complaining or anything but.. Do we really have to lie on the ground? I mean there's bugs and-and mud and...bugs." Rachel stuttered out looking helplessly at the small jungle clearing, cringing at the thought of of waking up to insects tangled in her hair.

When Quinn didn't answer the brunette turned around to find her rifling through the suitcase. Maybe she didn't hear her or maybe she's ignoring her. Rachel decided it would be wise not to press on just incase it was the latter.

A few moments later she stood up snapping the case shut and turning to Rachel a bundle of clothing in her hands, piled high so her face was covered.

The smaller girl frowned in confusion. "Um Quinn? Why are you handing me men's clothing?"

She heard Quinn sigh behind the mass of clothes before hearing her muffled voice.

"This is the best I can do ok? That is unless you've figured out how to construct a hammock in the last five minutes?"

Rachel's confused frown stayed put as Quinn unloaded the pile into her arms before taking each article and placing them neatly into a square on the floor.

The brunette finally caught on a small smile pulling at her lips. Sure this was less than ideal, but It was better than sleeping on the dirty ground.

"Thank you."

Quinn didn't answer, she just went on preparing the improvised sleeping area before lying down on her back and letting out a long breathy sigh. Her eyelids suddenly felt ten times heavier than a minute ago, the day had certainly taken its toll on her.

Rachel tentatively lay down beside her, trying to keep her distance but at the same time trying to stay of the muddy ground.

"Woah.." Quinn whispered beside her.

Turning her head towards the cheerleader Rachel saw her gaze was directed at the sky, so naturally Rachel followed her eye line.

"Oh."

Through the small clearing between the trees was a patch of dark sky, scattered across the sky were thousands of tiny bright stars. Everything was so clear. It was never like this in Lima, maybe in the summer when there was less clouds you could see a few constellations but never even close to this.

It was breathtaking.

For a moment both girls forgot about the situation they were in and just revelled in the beauty and tranquility before them.

And Before they knew it they had fallen asleep.

Quinn shivered at the slight breeze brushing over her skin. Her hands groped at the air in search for her blanket, brow furrowing in annoyance when she didn't find one. Keeping her eyes closed, her sleep induced mind decided a blanket wasn't worth waking up for and instead she wrapped her arms around herself shifting into foetal position in attempt to stay warm.

She was on the brink of sleep, so close to falling back into the blissful oblivion when it happened.

A blood curdling scream sounded from somewhere around her.

Quinn jerked up into sitting position her eyes flying open. Heart pounding at the startled awakening.

She looked around eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness and for a moment freaked the fuck out that she was lying in the middle of a jungle! before the memories of the days events came flooding back. Snapping her head to the side she turned to Rachel.

.._Who wasn't there._

The only indication that she had been there was the mussed pile of clothing were she had lay.

Immediately her heart rate increased and she sprang up to her feet with new found energy, exhaustion completely forgotten. Her eyes flittered around in every direction, scanning the trees for some sign which way Rachel had went. Fear surged up her spine.

The scream sounded again making her jump and there was no stopping Quinn as she launched forward in the direction from where it came. Her feet narrowly dodging the stuck out roots twisted into the ground. It was so dark, the light only being that of the moon, so Quinn ran blindly going solely on instinct hoping that she was going in the right direction.

Her hands were out in front of her as a shield pushing through the giant leaves and low vines that hung off branches.

"Rachel!" She shouted her voice raspy from sleep.

Quinn didn't even know if she was going in the right direction. She couldn't see a fucking thing!

Her legs were hurting now, yesterday's events had worn them out, but Quinn still kept going ignoring the ache.

With her hands at head height the blondes mid drift was left defenceless, she hadn't noticed this however until it was to late. A strong low branch struck Quinn's ribs winding the girl and making her stop in her tracks.

Bending over she clutched at her side that she could safely say was defiantly bruised, at the least.

"_Motherfuckerowjesuschrist_!" She gritted out through clenched teeth, steeling herself against the pain.

Though she soon forgot all about her aching side when a low growl emitted from in front of her. She froze to the spot.

Surely she had heard wrong. _Hadn't she?_

As if to answer her internal question the growl sounded again followed by a short grunt. It came from only a few feet away.

Slowly Quinn's head rose, blonde hair obscuring her view, she lifted a mud coated hand and brushed the blond locks out of her eyes to looked forward.

"Holy shit."

Prowling around three meters or so away was what could only be described as a beast. It stood on all fours yet still seemed to tower over Quinn. It's black fur camouflaged easily with the dark night making it that much harder to see. Yellow eyes stood out however, bright like fire, boring into Quinn's hazel ones. Teeth beared into a snarl.

"Quinn?"

The blonde tore her eyes away form the beast In front of her and turned towards the scared voice that had called her name. Rachel's small silhouette was just about visible as she pressed her back against the tree and even though Quinn couldn't see her she knew the brunette was crying.

"Rach-" Quinn started only to be cut off by an animalistic howl from the thing in front.

The blonde snapped her head back to the monster, who now had it's back hunched and it's eyes locked on to its target.

Quinn.

It looked ready to pounce at any second. _Fuck_. If this thing came towards her she knew she would not stand a chance. At least not unarmed. Immediately Quinn spun her head around in search of anything that could be used as a weapon. It was to dark to see. So instead her hands felt around the dry ground around her.

Finally she grasped onto something. A rock. It was just bigger than her fist and moderately heavy. This would do.

She looked back up to the animal, who had yet to tear its gaze away, and without so much as a seconds hesitation, launched her arm back and threw the rock, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

The rock flew through the air all sets of eyes following it, no one moved an inch. It seemed to happen in slow motion as it struck the beast square between the eyes. Both girls held their breath as they watched on anticipating the 'things' next move.

It didn't even flinch.

The rock fell to the floor with a dull thud and three pairs of eyes followed it, un moving.

Silence.

"_fuck_.." Quinn breathed out before she could stop her self.

She regretted it instantly.

The beast snapped its head up yellow eyes locking onto hazel. Without so much as a seconds hesitation the animal lunged at her knocking her on to her back and for a second time this night knocked the wind out of her leaving her gasping for a breath.

"QUINN!"

She lay there on the ground struggling for air, the beast pinning her it's, hot breath coming out in short puffs inches from her face. However Quinn wasn't focused on that, nor the screams coming from Rachel, all the blondes focus was pointed solely at the beasts giant paw. The paw which was currently pressing down on her heavily bruised ribs.

To say it was painful would be a serious understatement.

Her eyes stung with tears as she attempted, with what little energy she had left, to remove the large paw that she was sure was breaking her ribs.

The pain got to a point were it was unbearable, she felt dizzy. Everything around her cancelled out and she squeezed her eyes tightly shut.

She didn't notice as Rachel frantically broke off the nearest branch beside her.

Nor did she notice as the brunette charged at the beast.

Quinn was far too concerned with the blinding pain she was currently experiencing. She wondered briefly why she hadn't passed out yet.

There was a howling noise that would have sent chills down her spine had she heard it. Everything sounded like she was under water.

Rachel pushed the thing off of Quinn with great strength, leaving the body to fall limp on the floor and immediately knelt down to the blondes aid, cupping the side of her face with both hands.

"Quinn!? Are you ok!? Are you hurt!? Did it bite you!?" Rachel blurted out, panicking at the blondes lack of response. She scanned the blondes body, calming down considerably when no blood was seen.

Quinn groaned in response the pain still very much present.

"Quinn!? Quinn can you hear me, Where are you hurt?"

Again the other girl response was a painful groan.

Rachel brushed a stray piece of blonde hair out of the girls face. "Quinn please just open your eyes."

"..e..beast..." Quinn mumbled her eyes still tightly shut.

The brunette furrowed her brow for a second before she realised what Quinn had just said. Her face slackened. Slowly her head turned around to face the lifeless body a few feet away.

"Oh my god." She breathed out.

the animal lay there a shape branch sticking out from its neck, blood seeping onto the ground beneath it and coating its fur.

What had she done.

She killed it.

She's a murderer.

Her stomach churned uncomfortably.

The last thing she remembered was seeing the animal pounce on Quinn and she panicked. It was going to kill Quinn she had to do something, _right_? It was the beast or the blonde. There was no choice there.

" _rachel_..?" The cheerleader moaned attempting to sit up, her eyes were open now.

The smaller girl snapped her head back around to face the other girl. Her hands aromatic ally reaching put and steadying her.

"Hey take it easy, you took quite a hit there." Rachel chuckled nervously.

"M'okay" Quinn muttered wincing as she tried to stand a sharp stabbing pain pushing through her ribs.

Rachel stood up as well wrapping an arm around the blondes shoulders. "Are you ok to walk? Because I can.. Maybe carry you? If, if you need to..."

Quinn actually chuckled at the image, she doubted Rachel could carry a toddler without some struggle. "I'll be fine."

The brunette nodded, though her arm stayed firmly in place. "Right, yes. Well, um, I think the camp is that way" she said pointing left. _Camp? Was that even the right word to describe it. Probably not. _

They walked in science for a moment before a thought occurred to Quinn and she stopped and turned to Rachel her eyes suddenly angry. Rachel for her part looked startled at the sudden change in the other girl her first thought was '_ohmygod. She's snapped! She going to kill me.'_

"Why the hell were you out this far in the jungle on your own!? At night none the less! You could have been hurt! Hell you were nearly killed!"

Rachel took a second to register what had been said before looking down and mumbling something.

"..."

"What was that?"

The brunette sighed before looking Quinn in the eyes.

"I said I had to pee." She grumbled. "I didn't want to wake you up for that because frankly it's none of your business."

The blonde looked thoughtful for a moment before saying. "Well since we both were nearly killed tonight I suggest that from now on you tell me when you need to go somewhere-" when it looked like the other girl was going to protest Quinn quickly added " -and the same goes for me. Look berry we only have each other out here until we get help. If one of us gets lost or worst killed we'll be leaving the other on there own, stranded on this island. I don't know about you but I don't think I could take being here alone. We need to have each others backs, ok?"

Rachel just nodded in response, not really knowing what to say to that.

"Good, then we should carry on back to camp. I'm so damn tired."


End file.
